The Heart's Crystal
by Sumirae
Summary: The heart? It's fragile, similar to a crystal. It breaks easily. Ara Haan was raided by the Demon Army, and the Commander being her brother, Aren! When Ara loses strength, Add appears. They soon set out on a journey to find Ara's brother, and become stronger together. Will Ara's heart be broken in the end?
1. Chapter One

_In the end, who will bring Ara's heart to joy?  
_

* * *

 **Sumire: Gaaah! This is my first story! I'm so nervous..**

 **Ara: Don't be! I should be the one since I'm actually in the story...**

 **Add: Hey klutz, that isn't helping her.**

 **Sumire: Gee, thanks lovebirds =w=  
**

 **Add and Ara: Eh? Wha-?!  
**

 **Sumire: Startuuu!**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword!)

- Job Change Classes -

 **Ara Haan: Sakra Devanam** **  
**

* * *

The Sakra Devanam dashed forward quickly, hopping rooftops that were soon to be ash. Her village was under attack, and she knows why. She just wants to see him one last time. Due to smoke that was in her way while desperately searching, she briskly grabbed her spear and slashed in front of her, which cleared the smoke immediately. She looked forward, but didn't see who she was searching for.

Ara fastened her pace. Her legs were burning from running three hours straight, the fire around her made her sweat, she was losing hope and energy. Even though she was in pain, she kept looking for him.

Ara couldn't believe it. She really couldn't. Her own brother was consumed by the Dark El, and was created into a Demon Commander of Elrios.. Why? Why couldn't things be happy for her? The Devanam didn't have any idea. She suddenly heard a louder cry. A louder cry than the other citizens. Ara looked to her left, and saw whom she was searching for.

There was a Demon, a stronger one than the others that she had encountered before. The Demon's appearance contained long, gray hair, with large black horns. His lengthy sword was crimson red, with a mysterious purple aura flowing around it.

He held Ara's Father, who was screaming, and stabbed him in the chest heartlessly. She looked in horror as her Father was killed in front of her. Ara tried to cover her gasp, but it was soon heard from the Demon. She removed her hands from her mouth, and built up her courage.

 **"It's him."**

* * *

There was suddenly a flash of light which blinded the Demons behind her, and she changed appearances. Ara now has long, silky, wavy, hair with ears, and blood red eyes with a hint of gold in the center of her pupil. She was emitting a god's presence. Due to her abrupt transformation, the Demons in the back of her fled, while the blinded ones ran in circles helplessly. The light had caught the eye of the Demon she was desperately looking for.

Ara lunged forward at him, knowing Aren would go for her Mother next. She was the last citizen to remain in the Haan Clan other than Ara and Aren. She gave a prayer for her Father, and also a prayer so that her Mother will be protected.

The Demon Commander stared coldly at Ara, and smirked, as he grabbed her Mother carelessly by the neck. This made Ara stop in her tracks, and realize if she moved any further, her Mother will be killed in front of her. Just like her Father.

"Please.. Aren..! Don't do this! I still love you!" she shouted in a hopeless plea, as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Heh. Aren, you say? I'm Ran. A Demon Commander. I don't have to listen to the likes of you." he grinned widely and stabbed her Mother cruelly in the heart.

The Mother's eyes became cold, dead, lifeless. She turned pale, and limp. Ran threw the body aside, and let the weaker Demons consume her to gain more power. At that second, Ara's eyes also became cold. Her whole clan. The Haan Clan. They're all dead.

Ara's anger and sadness flared, but she closed her eyes and stood there. Calmly.

 _Ara. You must hurry, as for time is almost up. Let's defeat him quickly._

'Yes, Eun. I'll do my best.'

* * *

"Ha? Just going to stand there and be killed? Not fun at all, **sis**." Ran laughed loudly. He took this chance to attack her, since she was off guard. Or so he thought.

She opened her eyes just in time, and blocked his attack, Eun's power decreasing by a bit. Gladly, the Demon Commander is too blunt to notice, due to his intent to only kill the fox spirit and the human together. Once he regained his footing, Ara took this chance to use her Secret Arts. Ara sprinted to Ran, and started her chain attacks.

"Pulling Thrust!" she expertly shot her spear to his heart, using an enormous amount of energy.  
"Eight Trigram Palm!" her next move was a punch in Ran's stomach, creating a force that was immensely powerful.  
"Moonlight Slash!" Ara's last chain attack, which was a vast crescent slash, used the strength of her hands and spear wielding skills.

After the chain of attacks, she used this chance to leap into the air swiftly, and channel all her exertion into her spear and hands. She fell downwards rapidly, and sent all her energy from the chain attacks, and the last move, onto Ran. A few seconds later, Ran coughed up blood hastily with his clothes ripped and shredded, but nonetheless, he stood up unsteadily. The Demon Commander smirked, as he was quite impressed at her skills.

"Everyone! Back it up! We'll retreat for now!" Ran had shouted while gesturing the smaller Demons as he casted a dark cloud around him and the Demons nearby.

"W..Wait..!" Ara tried grabbing Ran, but it was useless. He had already disappeared, and her time was up.

Ara's body floated in the air, and laid her down on the safest rock from the village. She passed out from her strong attacks she impacted on Ran, and her time limit she had with Eun.

Looking at the body, an unknown man stared at her with his magenta eyes, and picked her up bridal style.

"Heh.. Interesting." he smirked lightly.

* * *

 **Gwaaah! Thanks for Reading!  
** Please R&R!  


 **Sumire: All done with Ara's chapter!**

 **Ara: Whew.. Those Secret Arts take a lot of mana..**

 **Add: Ha. That's nothing, vixen.**

 **Ara: -pouts- Geez. At least compliment me!**

 **Sumire: Heheh.. -filming-**

 **Add: Okay, okay. You did.. Well. -blushes slightly-**

 **Ara: -huggles Add-**

 **Sumire: AWWWE! -filmed the whole thing-**

 **Add and Ara: Wa-? No!**


	2. Chapter Two

_A mysterious man picked up Ara, and took her somewhere. What do you think happened to her after?_

* * *

 **Sumire: Thank you Void** **HighLord Prime for saying my story was nice.. I feel very confident now! ÒAÓ**

 **Add: You're just like Ara. Getting worked up over someone's comment.. Heh.**

 **Ara: Hey! You didn't even show up in the first chapter like I did, so you can't say that!**

 **Add: What? I was there, you vixen. Only at the ending though..**

 **Ara: Hehe.. Burned!**

 **Add: Well, you know what they say.. Always save the best for last. -grins-**

 **Ara: H..Hmph..! -pouts-**

 **Sumire: Ah.. Love is nice.. -daydreaming-**

- Job Change Classes -

 **Ara Haan: Sakra Devanam**

 **Add Kim: Master Mind**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword!)

* * *

Ara woke up bursting from shock. "Aren?!"

Instead, she was met with a head bang to a man that was treating her wounds.

They both said in unison, "Oww.."

The male looked like a scientist, with silver hair that was shoulder lengthed, and the white long lab coat he wore around his body. Ara stopped rubbing her forehead and looked over at him.

"A-Are you alright.. Mister?" she looked at him with worried eyes as he continued to rub his forehead constantly.

The male didn't reply, simply looking annoyed by the Devanam's actions. He then silently stared at her, his magenta eyes looking into her orange colored orbs. Ara thought it was a staring competition they were having, so she got closer to his face.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing." the male spoke in the tone of irritation.

"Ah- Uhm..! I.. I thought.. we were having a staring contest.." she answered nervously, breaking eye contact with the male.

The scientist grinned for a few seconds, then went back to his regular facial expression. After a few minutes he grabbed a book, and started reading. Unconsciously, Ara turned back to the scientist and looked over at him hesitantly.

"T-Thank you for helping me.. Um.." she trailed off, not knowing the male's name.

"Add." he replied as he kept reading the book he held.

Ara nodded, as she was surprised he answered, and is happy he decided to say something.

Add looked like he was deep into the book, so she decided to take a look around the room they were in. As she took a book from a self, she then noticed her wounds were tended to from battling Ran and the smaller Demons. She smiled to herself, now knowing he cares for others too.

'I feel a bit hungry.. I haven't eaten in a day. Maybe I should ask him if he has anything I can snack on?'

The Devanam pushed the thought aside, and looked at the cover name of the book she held.

 **'The Heart.'  
**

* * *

She skimmed the book, as there were many scientific research facts that she did not comprehend well. The ebony haired female then closed the book, as she placed it back into it's spot, and returned to her bed with Add still reading the pile of books.

The moment when she laid down, her stomach growled loudly, and the Master Mind peered over, only to see the Devanam flushing beet red while hugging her stomach.

He sighed, and summoned his flying mechanics from the drawer. The male pointed outside the door, and to the room that was supposedly the kitchen.

Ara felt guilty having someone, or inventions, make food for her. Even so, she waited patiently, as the flying mechanical inventions returned with a plate of food and a glass of water for her. She poked one of them with a puzzling expression, as she felt the cold but smooth metal of the developments.

"They're dynamos." Add had stated coolly while he looked over at her reaction to his creation.

"Are they also used for battles..?" she questioned without giving a second thought.

'Wait. My spear! Did.. Did I lose it when I fainted?!' Ara started to panic, franticly looking around the room for her spear.

"Yes, my dynamos are used for battle purposes. Also, are you looking for your spear?" he watched as Ara's eyes zoomed around the room quickly.

The ebonette nodded and asked, "Do you know where it is?"

The scientist reached behind him and pulled out her spear. "I forgot about it for awhile. Sorry."

Ara shook her head, as it was just a small mistake of forgetfulness, and then thanked him for giving it back to her. 'He apologized... Such a nice person.'

She noticed her food was still there, so she decided to give it a taste. Once Ara popped a piece into her mouth, she gave a bright smile at the taste of the delicious eggs, and a small salad on the side.

* * *

Before she realized it, the outside light from the windows faded, and it was now dark. A crescent moon could be seen from the balcony, as Add turned on the lamp placed onto the side table.

"Add, are you not going to sleep?" the ebonette asked.

There was no reply. Curiosity overtook her, as the girl carefully peered over the book that the scientist was holding, and saw him sleeping.

'Wow.. He fell asleep.. Well he did save me late at night yesterday, so it's to be expected.' she thought to herself while she gazed at his sleeping face.

'W-Wait! I shouldn't be doing this like some kind of creep..!' the heat rushed to her face, and she was blushing nervously, trying her best to look away from Add.

In the end, she took the book out of his hands, placed it onto the side table, and covered him with a soft blanket.

She whispered into his ear gently, "Sleep well. Thanks for saving me Add.." and quietly went to sleep on the bed.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter was a little short, but thanks for reading!**

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter Three

_Add fell asleep from the tiring day, and Ara covered him with a blanket. What do you think is going to happen the next day?  
_

* * *

 **Sumire: Ah, jeez! I'm so sorry for the late update! QQ**

 **Ara: Don't hate..! She was busy with her school life..**

 **Add: Just hurry up with the story before nobody cares about you anymore. Sheesh.**

 **Ara & Sumire: You only stay inside your building and work on some smart stuff! You're the one who can't say that, geez!**

 **Add: Yeah.. yeah... Whatever.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword!_

* * *

Early in the morning, the ebonette heard the sound of happy chirps from small sized blue birds. She yawned and rubbed her eyes slightly, and looked to the left of her, where Add had slept softly. He was no where in sight.

'Maybe he's working early..?' she thought for a few seconds.

Ara placed the blanket on top of her to the side and folded it neatly. After tidying up the bed, the Devanam swiftly grabbed her hairpin that contained Eun and pinned her long hair into a bun with two thick pieces of hair undone.  
 _(Picture the hairstyle similar to Yama Raja's.)_

"Hm! I should clean up this room. It seems as if the room hasn't been used in awhile." she glanced at the drawers and bookshelves that had a large amount of dust.

The books were also unorganized, so she decided to put them back properly. The ebony haired female smiled gleefully, and soon forgot about her injury she had recently.

'After this, I think I should make breakfast for us!' she hummed happily the thought of having people around her again.

The Devanam knew inside her, that she felt lonely.

She shook the feeling off her mind and continued to dust off the room with the duster she had found in one of the drawers.

* * *

 ** _[ Two Hours Later ]_**

"A..All finished..!" Ara wiped the sweat from her brow while inhaling and exhaling the new, clean, oxygen of the room.

"I wonder if Add is still working? I'll just give a small check..." she blew the remaining dust from the lamp onto the balcony, and placed it back onto the side table.

The female then opened the door quietly, and poked her head out. She heard a loud sigh from someone in the room across from hers.

Curiously, she tip toed her way to the room and unlocked the door by turning the bronze knob. The raven haired girl stared at the male with white, silky, silvery hair, that looked as if he was troubled by the two discolored containers.

Before the ebonette realized, she was already walking towards Add. She noticed this, and didn't want to disturb his work. She tried to exit the room silently.. but just when she was about to grab the door knob, a loud creak came from the spot she stepped on.

She turned around slowly and nervously.. only to meet the beautiful magenta eyes of the scientist.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Add asked in a calming tone, with his eyes fixed on her.

"Oh! Erm..." she began hesitantly, trying to avoid eye contact in silence for a few minutes.

The silvered hair male just spun back around in his chair, now uninterested about what her answer was. If she didn't answer fast enough, he didn't need to mind.

Add had a lot of work he had to finish in a short amount of time.

"I'll just.. be cooking for awhile! S-Sorry to disturb you!" she bowed deeply, and exited the room hurriedly. The scientist just sat there with a blank expression, reading the formulas on his computer.

Although he did feel like he was too harsh on her.

'I shouldn't have bothered Add.. Ah? I forgot to ask where the was kitchen at...' she face palmed herself as she walked aimlessly around the tall but vast residence.

"Eun? Can you help guide me?" she spoke gently to herself.

 _What will I have in return, for guiding you?_

"Uhm.. I'll let you.. Have a piece of my heart again!" she gave herself a thumbs up and calmly closed her eyes and clenched her fist. Ara was awaiting for the small pain in the chest to hit her briefly.

Before Eun could respond, there was a voice from upstairs that called out to Ara.

"Why are you talking to yourself like that? So troublesome. Don't be scared to say anyth-" the male had stopped his sentence and looked closer at Ara. She was.. trembling?

"Hey, hey? Are you alright? Ara..?" he rushed downstairs and saw the female holding in her tears by biting her lip and facing downwards.

"Hello?" Add touched her hair briskly, noticing the hair color turning white, then back to black. Ara's eyes were dark, no longer holding that cheerful bright orange color.

'What happened? I knew something was wrong when I first saw her..' Add thought to himself while trying to figure out what overcame Ara.

He poked the last white strand of Ara's hair, and she jumped slightly at his touch.

"O..Oh! Um!" she quickly wiped her tears, and smiled. "I'll be going now! Sorry again for being a bother to your work!" Ara then bowed once more and tried to escape as fast as she could.

To the least of her expectations, Add grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"I never told you where the kitchen was, and you shouldn't walk away from people." he stated firmly.

"W..What..?" Ara turned red and looked at Add's hands.

As soon as Add realized what he was doing, he let go of her wrist hastily and his cheeks turned a tiny shade of red.

"Pfftt.." the Devanam tried to cover up her laughter, but it soon was uncontrollable. Add took note of this and flushed a deeper color of red.

Seconds later Add also started to chuckle at the female, and they ended up laughing together.

* * *

 ** _[ Several Minutes Later ]_**

Add asked if he could lead Ara to the kitchen, since he was supposed to act like a gentlemen. As Add supervised the spear wielder cook eggs, bacon, and french toast, he read a book about ancient Nasods.

"What's the book about, Add?" Ara questioned the Mastermind curiously.

"Oh. It's nothing much. Do you know any information about Nasods?" Add said when still reading.

"Nope! Can I learn a bit about it?" she asked while placing the food onto round plates and filling the two cups with orange juice.

"Well, I'll just mention a background story. Is that alright with you?"

Ara nodded in response, and slided the plate of food and drink to him from across the counter without spilling anything.

"Nice. Now let's see.." he bit a piece of his moist french toast, and smiled unconsciously at the delicious taste.

"Nasods originally were created in the start of humanity. Their graceful, yet great intelligence, led them to become a very wealthy city in Altera. There was once a Nasod princess that had great knowledge, a beautiful appearance, and knew how to summon allies for help quickly. She was a soon-to-be-queen. Scientists are currently looking for her name, but there are no specific words we can relate for her. Nobody dared to think of her on the side of Demons, but there's always a secret in every person."

"When the Demons invaded and ruled over parts of Elrios, the princess of Altera was called for. She did not respond, and was soon found ruling alongside the Demons. After her betrayal, the Nasod community became very scarce.. and after that, extinct. We have heard rumors throughout Elrios that the princess is still alive and with the Demons, but we are currently not positive that is the case."

Add sighed deeply, picked up his orange juice glass, and drank it in one big gulp. Ara didn't really listen to the first few parts of the story, but when she heard "Demon".. she focused all of her attention on him and wanted to know more.

"Oh.. So that is the reason you're curious about Nasods? Because of the Nasodian princess mystery?" Add nodded briefly, but added on with her observation.

"My Father was also an electronic genius, and Nasods were his main priority. He had always been attached to Nasodian facts and behaviors. I probably picked it up from him awhile back.." the Mastermind gazed at his plate of uneaten eggs and bacon sullenly.

 _This boy has very high intelligence. I can definitely see that he will succeed in life._

'E-Eun! What about me?! Aren't I smart too?!' she gave off a shocked look to nowhere, while Eun teased her in her head.

Add, observing her actions, looked a bit curious as to why Ara was behaving weirdly out of the blue, and the earlier incident with her hair changing colors.

"I have a question, Ara. Don't say I'm dumb with my random hypothesis." he faced Ara with a serious expression, and didn't give a second thought about his question.

"Is there a.."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update..! I hope you liked my chapter I came up with on the whim!**

 _Please R &R!_


	4. Chapter Four

_With a question lingering from Add, what will happen after he recieves his answer?  
_

* * *

 **Sumire: It's been.. so long.. I'm old and** **grey..**

 **Add: Great. Now may I ask the question** **to Ara? It's been a year.**

 **Ara: Be patient Add, I'll give full honesty to you once Sumire resumes.**

 **Sumire: Sorry for the lengthy delay everyone.. Thank you for continuing to read this. If you are barely starting from this chapter, I suggest you start from the beginning** **for additional background support!**

 _(Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword!)  
_

* * *

"Is there a.. ghost living inside your soul?" Add asked as he recalled Ara making stubborn faces and suspicious actions.

"Huh?" Ara blinked twice in confusion and gave it a second thought. "A ghost inside my soul.." she repeated.

Add nodded and glanced at Ara's face. She was holding her mouth tightly shut with both of her hands.

'No way. Don't tell me that she's going to vomit right here. Over on my new polished tiles too..' Add took precautions and walked backwards slowly.

Ara couldn't hold it in anymore.

She bursted out laughing and crying. It was the loudest thing that Add had heard in ages. Her laughs echoed throughout the kitchen area, making it worse for Add. He covered his ears with his palms and waited for Ara to stop her dramatic scene.

Ara guessed it was time to stop but it was uncontrollable. Her lungs felt like it was suffocating. She quickly tried to puff her cheeks, stopping her mouth from opening. Add peered over at her when the noise finally came to an end. She was making the weirdest facial expression he'd ever seen. Watching her expression made him chuckle. He never expected women to act this way.

Ara gazed up at him as his innocent, radiant smile came into view. Realizing her situation and position, the Devanam heavily blushed. She got up swiftly and dusted off her skirt coughing. "Sorry for that. Eheh.." she smiled hesitantly at the chuckling Add.

"Don't worry about it. You're quite interesting," he smirked at Ara.

The ebonette sweatdropped, "Well, thank you..?"

"Yeah. Also, where's my answer?" the scientist waited and crossed his arms dully.

"Oh, yes! My soul does not contain ghosts. Rather, it's my heart," Ara replied.

Add's eyes widened and he faced the female curiously. "Your heart? So ghosts are existent?"

* * *

"No! I mean that I have a spiritual form which grants me limited but powerful abilities. His name is Eun, the sacred Millennium Fox. In exchange for Eun to fully take formation of my body, I have to lend him a piece of my heart. Eun is able to return it but with half of the piece. Over the years that I've met Eun, I have only transformed three times to obtain greater accomplishments in my martial arts and to rid of evil nearby," Ara spoke earnestly.

The scientist nodded as he became attracted to the information of Eun. He wanted to experiment. Add wanted to take Eun and indulge himself in the celestial being. Suddenly, Nasod's were off his mind.

"Ara, your Millennium Fox is amazing. Although it's puzzling that he needs a piece of your heart. Is it your actual.. heart?" his magenta eyes fixed onto Ara.

"Ah, nope. It is spiritual energy that is taken from my body each time I awaken into Eun's form. There's a certain time I have until the transformation fades and I'm back to my usual appearance. After the transformation disperses, my body can't uphold consciousness. With Eun's last few seconds, he directly guides my body away from danger," she genuinely answers to the intellectual scientist.

"Cool, cool. So, why were you crying?" Add concernly asked the Devanam.

She thought it over immediately and it clicked. "Oh that! Err.. I think I was about to give Eun the transformation pass. Whenever Eun and I haven't finalized the incantation or if one of us isn't engaged fully, the piece of my crystalized heart usually returns in an aching soreness. Ahaha.." Ara's slim fingers scratched her head as she smiled to herself slightly.

Add sighed. He thought the Devanam made wise decisions. Well, she did seem like an airhead.

As time passed, the residence became darker and darker.

"Hey, I want to show you something," Add gestured Ara up the staircase.

Ara was curious, so she followed alongside Add. They both walked up the staircase together, side by side. Ara glimpsed over at Add, noticing his height. His slender, pale hands. His broad shoulders.. She snapped back into her consciousness before he noticed she was staring.

"We're here, Ara."

* * *

Ara's eyes widened. It was a training domain. "What in the world.." she trailed off in amazement. Her eyes shone like tiny sparks of glitter. Add presented his tremendous traceur zone, his dynamos pushed Ara from her back to explore. The blackette caught onto his message and stepped into the grand white doorway. The scientist supervised from behind, intending to make sure Ara didn't break anything.

Ara zoomed across every inch of the practice rooms. From the second floor of flames and weaponry to the center of robotic battle mannequins, she inspected them. Throughout her examination the magenta eyes of the Mastermind watched the Devanam with a monotonous stare. It was getting late, his project was due soon.

'She should be fine on her own,' he thought. 'She has her foxy with her. Is this a reasonable estimation? I haven't had a visitor in ages. Actually, a spiritual animal too,' Add was deeply in thought that he didn't notice Ara waving her thin fingers around his fuchsia eyes.

"Ah, sorry." he mumbled too softly for the spear wielder to hear. As Add's vision became clear when looking directly at the Devanam, she was awfully close. Her alluring citrus orbs and long eyelashes entered Add's view. Ara gazed up at the scientist, not knowing that he was out of his thoughts already. She stopped waving her hands and came closer to his face.

"Um.. Are you still alive, Add?" she called out his name. Once it rung in his ears, he broke eye contact with her and covered his mouth with the back of his wrist. "Add are you alright? Is something wrong?" the female became worried and tried removing his wrist from his face.

Successfully, the spear woman was able to. She saw the unknown borscht color from his previous expressions rise to his ears. Ara was astonished that such an adorable image could come from Add.

The maiden released her grip on his wrist, awkwardly muttering and smiling to herself. As the silence became longer, Add decided to penetrate the stillness of the tension. He sighed. Ara took this as a bad sign, thinking the researcher was troubled by her. She continued with her slight smile, uncomfortable from the unsteady mood.

"Would you like dinner? It's becoming a bit late," Add spoke through the delicate atmosphere.

"Dinner? Ah! Sorry, I was really asorbed into your residence that I didn't notice the time. I'm very fortunate to have a kind scientist like you. Oh, that reminds me, you have work right? I'll whip something up while you operate on the biometrical prints," Ara beamed.

"That sounds convenient enough," Add grinned and turned around to exit the training room.

* * *

The spearist and scientist both left the training room. Once they arrived at the bottom of the staircase, the two parted in different directions. The Mastermind went to his usual library area on the right, while the kitchen Ara headed to was straight down the hallway. It wasn't much distance but Ara felt weird. A throb came from her chest.

'Huh? What's wrong with me.. Eun, what did you do?' the ebonette questioned the celestial fox in her mind as she took out a few ingredients to cook a light dinner.

'Why did you automatically assume it was me? Ara, you do know that you're still a human, right? It's likely a small illness, nothing to worry about,' Eun replied to his human vessel.

'That's true. Hopefully it's not as bad like you mentioned. Thanks Eun,' Ara reassured herself and gave herself a pat on the head.

Eun felt guilty for telling a white lie. It wasn't an illness at all. The Millennium Fox shrugged it off, not thinking much about Ara. She was an innocent, earnest human with a brutal backstory. It pained Eun to see Ara flourish and become independent almost instantly. It felt as if Eun was barely instructing the fourteen year old spearist to withstand and evade against violent strikes.

'Eun, I noticed that you've been quiet more than usual today,' Ara started. 'Is there anything on your mind that you'd like to talk about?' a question the Devanam considerately seeked an answer for.

'No, I've been taking an approximation of the days we will be spending in this place,' replied from the fox. 'Although, your comrades' place isn't as shabby,' he reluctantly told the female human.

The blackette hummed happily to Eun's compliment towards Add. Supper preparation was a flash, Ara couldn't decide whether to bring the homemade brownies and spaghetti on a tray into the library or leave it at the table for Add. She settled on taking the silver antiquity designed tray for Add.

Ara knocked on the white wooden door, hearing the gentle footsteps of the silver haired male. Holding the tray tightly, the spearist encountered the eyes of the experimenter again. She spotted Add with gloves on, his sleeves rolled up his slim arms. They were stained a light green coloration with marks of a red incarnadine tint.

She bowed moderately, 'I'll set the tray on the cleanest table for you since you look a bit occupied.'

Add agreed and started taking his gloves and coat off. He headed to the nearby washroom and rinsed his hands and part of his arms with bubbly soap, hoping to clear the formula's he spilled into his hands and lab coat. Add returned to the library, seeing the maiden already started on her spaghetti. The Mastermind then noticed the chocolate, rectangular brownie piece.

* * *

His eyes lit up, almost like a child's. The male didn't want his guest to find out he loved chocolate to his heart's content. It was embarrassing, knowing that he'd do anything for a small piece.

He coughed and walked over to the table. Add saw Ara reading a book quietly on the desk and flipping the thin page. He knew that she didn't have much concern about anything anyways. 'What an oblivious girl..'

Add ate his meal rather hastily, Ara was unaware of his true intentions. He only wanted the brownie. After finishing his spaghetti, he attacked the brownie with his fork. Although, another cold metal item interrupted his fork before it could stab the delicious pastry. It was Ara's. She smiled, "What do you say now, Add?"

The male gulped and said, "You're a great chef..?"

Ara shook her head. Did he not know any manners? "What happens when someone gives you something nice? What would you say?"

"Ah, that thing. Thank you for making this appetizing supper for me, Ara. Your cooking was decent, I'll say.." the scientist replied to the Devanam.

"You're welcome!" she brightly gleamed with joy. The female released her fork that blocked Add's, and he ate the brownie in one giant bite. Ara giggled at his cuteness. 'Hopefully by tomorrow I'll leave this place. My brother could be tearing down villages with his remaining demon army,' she thought concernly.

The Millennium joined in on the conversation she had in her mind. 'Ara, we must leave early next morning. We have no time until he reaches Hamel. It will be worse if Hamel's heir was also involved in the raid.'

'Yes, including his son. He must have had a rough time dealing with the aftermath of last year..' Ara sighed sadly.

"What's going on? You seem troubled," Add asked Ara with the palm of his right hand resting on the side of his cheek.

"It's nothing important, I have to sleep. It's getting late and I'm taking a departure to Hamel's capital early in the morning."

"I see. Sleep well, Ara," he waved as the female bowed then exited the library with the empty plates. His eyes followed her unconsciously until she closed the door behind her. He exhaled and laid back in his chair, facing his computer and layers of paper blueprints.

As Ara put away the clean plates she washed and walked to the guest bedroom, another throb hit her chest. 'This illness is a bother..' she slapped her cheeks to stay positive as always.

When arriving to the bedroom, she did her daily night routine. She brushed her teeth with the spare that the Mastermind gave her and took a warm shower afterwards. Later she dried herself with a white cotton towel and dressed in an over-sized tee that the scientist also lended to her. The ebonette's hair was very damp. Ara decided to blow-dry it with an effortless blow dryer. It took awhile since the tool wasn't as new. "It is better than nothing," she supposed.

Ara was now ready to sleep, satisfied with how much she was able to achieve in an hour. Typical girl things.

The spearist tucked herself in bed, softly gripping onto the blankets comfortably. As the silence remained in the air, Ara's eyes slowly closed as she lulled off to the sweet dreams of reuniting with her older brother. She mumbled quietly about some of the hardships she had to encounter through her journey to find him. Once Aren was in her arms, she wanted to confess everything. How much she loved him and the heartache she had to tolerate was contained in her everyday merriment. The girl smiled, a tiny droplet of water escaping her eyes. "..You're home."

With her door slightly open, a figure entered the room steadily. The placidity of the air was able to be cut instantaneously. The individual gazed at the female and faintly wiped away the tear trickling down her soft cheeks.

* * *

 **Sorry for the longest wait! I made it through the tough exams and complications along the way..**

 _Please RR!  
_

* * *

 **Sumire: Was that alright? I feel so anxious..**

 **Ara: It was great, don't let anyone bully you! Like a certain someone.**

 **Add: Excuse me? Last time I checked, I showed you my magnificent training area for a surprise.**

 **Ara: T-That.. is unfair! I made you brownies!**

 **Add: I didn't say you had to, did I? I just accepted it kindly.**

 **Ara and Add ended up arguing until Sumire knocked them out with her imaginative stick.**


	5. Chapter Five

_As the quiet night passes through, what awaits for Ara the next morning?_

* * *

As the Devanam abruptly awoke from her slumber, she felt her cheeks with dry tear stains. "How do I even get these.." she sighed. Ara yawned and stretched her arms outwards before sitting up on the bed straightly.

Rubbing her eyes gently, she felt the bed sheets shift.

'What?' Ara glanced to her side, the sight of the Mastermind laying next to her on the white pillow. Spooked by his sudden presence, the female almost let out a scream. She forcefully closed her mouth shut and calmly sighed again. 'Was he that tired..?'

She somehow managed to get out of the bed without a sound. The maiden swiftly pinned up a few strands of her hair with Eun's hairpin and slowly walked to the closet to change. Her clothes were folded neatly from the night before and stored in an empty box.

Once she took the box from the shelf, Ara undressed herself and then redressed herself with her usual clothing. The spearist put on her thin shaded pantyhose and opened the door. There stood the sleepy scientist, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his silver hair.

Ara was surprised yet again and almost slapped Add. With Add's unfamiliar reflexes, he grabbed her hand before it contacted with his face.

"Morning," Add murmured tiredly.

"Ah! G-Good morning Add!" Ara responded noisily. "Why are you up so early..?" she asked with uncertainty.

"..I just heard a few creaks and footsteps," Add told Ara, trying not to expose that he was already awake when she woke up.

"Oh.. Sorry for that," Ara sweat dropped. As Ara let Add into the closet, he searched for his clothing that hung along the metal racks. "I have to go, Hamel capital might be an unexpectedly long trip."

Ara tried leaving the closet but Add stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He pulled her backwards gently, closing the closet door. As the Devanam was caught off guard, she fell onto Add's chest. Her cheeks flushed with a light pink hue and she managed to stammer the researcher's name. "A-Add?"

The Devanam gazed up at the focused scientist staring at the door. The Mastermind looked down at Ara and realized she was laid onto him. He released his arm around her waist and said, "Sorry. Get behind me."

Ara nodded and followed his order. As the wide closet door opened with a creak, Add stood to the right side of the female with his left hand extended in front of her. The dynamos entered through the door in a flash, circling the two.

"They're here."

* * *

Add's voice echoed through Ara's mind, her instincts pulled out her spear from her skirt and twirled it around her limbs beautifully, settling into her combat position.

The two readied their weaponry upon hearing distant thumps. When the thumps became closer and louder, Add opened the door. "Go!" he shouted and commanded his dynamos to attack the colossal enemy. Ara sprinted behind from Add's dynamos and gracefully used one of her vicious skills.

"Matchless Truth!" Ara fluently hit the bulky enemy several times in the body and neck, bouncing around the walls for springboards. She ended her skill with a gigantic slash downwards upon the enemy's back.

Add's eyes flickered with a light purple emanation, spotting more minions from outside the clear window. He glanced at the spear woman panting, breathlessly stabbing the beast with her spear. Once Ara jumped back from the blow, she didn't quite escape far enough from the length of the monster's arm.

Once the beast's arm smashed into Ara's stomach, the spearist flew threw the wall and fell down the wooden staircase. "Ow!" a loud scream was heard when she crashed through the obstacle.

"Feisty," the demon spoke with a cackling laugh. The monster dusted off his shoulders and eyed Add murderously.

Add blankly analyzed the tall demon, 'She'll be fine. The impact won't bring much destruction,' he hoped to himself as he calculated the height and weight of the demon. The scientist decided to launch all of his energy at once since there were more minions entering through the doorway.

"..Neutron Bomb," the Mastermind snapped, catching the attention of the nearby minions. Swift dynamos rapidly raced towards the demon's heads as the skill brutally terminated their lives following with a massive explosion. The vast residence shook, crumbling pieces of the building began to fall.

Noticing the collapsing pieces, the male desperately ran through the opening developed earlier from Ara's blow and jumped. A boundless amount of white, powdery dust was generated from Add's destructive skill usage. As the Mastermind descended, his dynamos fleetingly dived under his feet to establish a sturdy platform to support his downfall.

The debris began to clear as the Mastermind arrived to the bottom of the staircase that Ara had fallen from. Before he knew it, Add had already picked the unconscious Sakra Devanam up by her legs and rested her back on his other arm. The bridal carry was easiest for him since Ara was knocked out completely.

A small piece had hit the head of the researcher, hinting that the building was soon to be rubble. "Let's get out of here, Ara."

Add's dynamos swept under his feet again, this time carring a light female. The dynamos hurriedly carried the two out of the building before they were caught up in the completely disintegrated residence too.

"Hamel, was it?" the silver haired male analyzed the landscape of hills and grassy terrain. "The village closest should be Velder."

* * *

The Mastermind instructed his dynamos in the location of Velder village. He needed to aid Ara first before she went on a journey. She was still in his arms, roughly breathing. Add paid no attention to their positions, rather he was apprehensive about the female.

Once the two succeeded in their arrival, Add took Ara to the Velder Hospital. They told the researcher that Ara wasn't at any life risking danger. It was said that the spearist had an insignificant number of fractured bones in her legs and ribs.

Add took another sigh, puzzled to how Eun didn't take part in healing his human vessel. The researcher decided to spend his free time by Ara, monitoring her condition for additional aid.

A few days passed with Ara's wounds gradually recovering. The Devanam's eyes groggily opened as tingling soreness hit her arms and ribs. "What happened..?"

Add peered over his shoulder, then rotated his body to face Ara in the hospital bed. "Hey," he gave the female a bland greeting.

"Add!" she smiled brightly despite the soreness and looked over at him. "Are you hurt? Why am I in a hospital bed? Is this actually your roo-" the spearist was interrupted by the male scientist.

"Relax, you had a few minor injuries. I'm grateful I wasn't pummeled into a wall and fell down three staircases. We're at the Velder Hospital, and you've been recovering here for two days. I booked us a room in the nearby hotel. I'm staying there until you're released. Once your limbs are healthly and in shape, you may leave on your journey," Add answered the Devanam's questions in a blink.

"Oh.. Thank you, Add. Your kindness is really attracting," Ara gleefully thanked him. She then clearly regretted her words after finishing her sentence. "Wait, no..! It's not like that! You're just so caring! I didn't mean it that way! I just wanted to let you know you're a very considerate friend to me!" she tried explaining herself with her face gradually reddening.

The Mastermind yawned as he paid no attention to Ara. 'At least she seems better already.'

"What would you like to eat for dinner? Velder has a variety of choices," Add asked the hospitalized woman.

"Ah, I'd like a warm bowl of chicken soup if that's okay with you," she answered correspondingly in a flush.

Add nodded while grabbing his white coat and stepping outside the room. Once he closed the door behind him, Add's light footsteps could be heard. The softer and softer they became, Ara felt like she could finally breathe.

* * *

'How are you doing Eun? Did anything happen to you?'

The Millennium answered, 'I was aware your stamina had depleted after the Secret Art, but I was not suspecting this occurrence. Knowing that I was also unsteadily responsive after the blow, I thought you had been in a misfortunate situation.'

'Eun.. That's about me, not you. Silly,' she giggled at Eun's attentive contemplation.

'Apologies. I was concerned of your unconsciousness. It was alarming that the demon's arm could wipe you in a hit,' the spiritual fox replied.

Ara nodded, 'I agree, that was abnormal. I need to prepare myself with additional practice. Maybe I'll have Add's assistance with training before I leave to Hamel.'

'That would be adequately supportive so I agree with his assistance. Choose what is best for you,' kindly said from Eun.

The conversation continued through Ara's mindset until Add's loud knocks interrupted.

"Come in!" she yelled over at the door from the hospital bed.

Add walked in and set the tray holding Ara's soup on the side table. The steaming chicken soup was still hot, probably freshly cooked by the specialized chefs. It somehow didn't appear like a regular bowl of soup which caught the orange orbs of the Devanam. The chicken soup had a thin-white lining around it, seeming to glow.

"Hey, uhm.. Add? What is this?" Ara pointed to the white linings in her clear soup bowl.

"Ah. The doctors have told me that it's an inquisitive substance that improves cartilage development. It alleviates the discomfort also," Add said while picking up the glass bowl.

"Thank you, Add! I hope to heal quickly so I don't cause any other proble-" the sentence was left unfinished as Add had given Ara a spoonful of the chicken soup. Her eyes widened and tried looking at the Mastermind. With a slowly darkening pink color creeping into her cheeks, she avoided eye contact with him.

"Was it that terrible? Your face looks red. Is it a fever?" his gentle hand smoothly touching Ara's forehead, her expression switching to crimson.

"No, no, no! I.. It's alright! I'm just really hungry, haha.." Ara's chest pounded furiously, the heat rising to her ears. Add shrugged it off and gave her the bowl and spoon.

'Does she not like the mixture I added? It dissolves and is tasteless,' he thought while unknowingly staring out the window.

Ara's eyes couldn't leave him. Although, they were hesitant. Peeking at him every few seconds while taking a spoonful of her chicken soup was daunting. Her eyes averted each time thinking that Add was going to catch her gaze.

Through the silent minutes, Add snapped back into reality. Blinking twice, he turned his head over at Ara. She had already finished her meal and placed the clear bowl onto the metal tray laying on the side table.

"I'll take my leave. It's getting dark so you should rest," Add stood up and grabbed his keys.

Before he stepped out of the doorway, Ara shouted, "Wait!"

* * *

Hearing her, he turned around confusedly. "Yeah?"

"Sorry to bother.. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to accompany me to Hamel. I haven't been training recently.. which likely lead to this accident. With how you're specialized, I wish to have your recommendations and encouragement to prevent future mishaps. Is that alright with you..?" Ara told the silver haired male with an unsteady voice.

"I'll give it a thought," the Mastermind replied with no hesitation.

"Really?! Thank you, Add! We'll have lots of fun together..! I promise," the Devanam gratefully smiled and waved to Add from her bed. To her surprise, the scientist's hand replied to hers with a slight wave. Ara's eyes enlarged excitedly once he closed then door.

Thump. Thump. Her perplexed heart wanted to escape her body. She cupped her tinted cheeks and squeezed her eyes shut. "What's wrong with me.."

Add left the hospital with the hotel in sight. It was the tallest building with the windows lit. Walking in the cold darkness, his tiny warm breaths appeared and faded into the atmosphere. Milky snow fell from the starry sky. The scientist took out one hand from his coat pocket, watching the soft substance disintegrate when contacted with his bare palm.

"What's wrong with me.." he reverted to the scene where his hand unconsciously waved to Ara on its own. Staring down at his palm, he shook the thought away. "I'll become sick if I stay outside too long," Add put his right hand back into his coat pocket and continued walking.

Arriving to the hotel, he took out his identification card to show to the uniformed doorman. Seeing the ID card, the doorman bowed and opened the transparent door for Add. Stepping into the lobby, Add headed for his room, 307.

'The elevator shouldn't be crowded at this time. It's late, right?' he clicked the button that requested for an elevator ride to the seventh floor. A ding was heard when the elevator door opened. The Mastermind walked into the doors and pressed the button indicating the number "7". The doors closed correspondingly, escalating upwards to the floor Add specified.

Reaching the desired floor, the doors opened and the male turned left. Down the extended hallway, he spotted his door instantly. Memorization came in handy. 'Door 307' printed in a golden numeric metal display.

"There was a card," he pulled out his door card and inserted it into the small slot. With a tiny green light blinking, he pulled the door handle downwards as the door clicked open.

Closing the door behind him, he locked the door. A deep sigh escaped his mouth, wondering if the spearist was alright. '..This is unusual behavior. It's her fault, isn't it?'

Rubbing his temples, he kept in mind that had to find a new home. Once Ara left, it'll only be himself. All over again.. He then recalled when the ebony female solicitly asked for his company along her journey.

"..How nettlesome."

* * *

The inaudible night breeze passed while the two slept with deliberating conjectures on one another. Hearing thin sounds, Ara's inclination responded. The Devanam's eyes opened energetically to surveil the enclosed space. Beaming sunlight entered her perspective. Her body froze when her vision was captured by another woman's gelid colored orbs.

Standing up immediately from her bed, Ara bowed firmly towards the elegantly attired female. "Greetings, Mrs. Seiker."

Looking Ara from head to toe, the womanly monarch of Hamel disgustedly glared and mocked, "Your features are rivaling against your former position, dear princess."

Taking the insult, the princess of the Haan Clan senselessly grinned. "What about Hamel's classified memoirs?"

Shutting her eyes, Ara recieved a hard slap heard from the inside of the maiden's hospital room. Infuriated from Ara's remark, Queen Seiker's accumulated resistance was enough.

"Sorry I'm late," a masculine voice resonated through her ears. Slowly opening her eyes, a tall, silver haired person stood in front of Ara. She shook her head and wiped her tears flowing out of the corner of her eye.

Taking the Queen's hand away from Ara's face, the researcher's cold gaze met familiar eyes. "Queen Seiker, have decency. I would say you no longer have your etiquette behaviors."

"Impudent young man, are in no position to interrupt my conversation," the queen told Add severely.

The male stared in dissatisfaction at the Queen's pettiness. "Resulting to savagery towards the princess of the Haan Clan? I discern that you have no right for retaliation if it is not a big problem. Correct, my Queen?"

Swiping her hand away from his, she sneered, "Fairly the observant one."

The brunette woman flipped around exiting through the doorway with an arrogant expression of rivalry and displeasure.

Hearing small hicks and sobbing, he turned to look behind him. Ara's once pale left cheek stained a vivid scarlet. Her tears flowed endlessly, the pain in her chest increasing constantly.

"Hey," he called out. "It's alright," his arm wrapped around her fragile, defenseless body. Pulling the whimpering Devanam close onto his chest, he faced the window embarrassingly.

Pure snow fell, comparable to bits of confetti. Everything froze. They felt their own world appear. Under the crystal snow, the four faint yet tender words slipped into Ara's ears. "I'll always be here."

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading!**  
Please R&R!_


End file.
